Destination: The Final Chapter
by STGScripts
Summary: Years have gone by since The McKinley speedway disaster, Death has gone on to a young writer, Molli Shostine, who has a premonition about the airport collapsing and killing everyone inside. she escapes with 7 others, but Death doesn't like cheaters. This is a fan made Final Destination story, i own nothing but the plot
1. Gate 180

Destination: The Final Chapter

(Note: This is a fanmade Final Destination story, I own nothing but the plot and how death claims his victims)

Chapter one: Gate 180

Molli was laying back in her seat, reading the reviews of her mystery novel series "The Clever Ones". Next to her was her brother Jace and best friend Misty, who loved her published works. So much so, that Misty even asked for Molli to get some film directors to make movies of her books.

"Come on Molli, This is a great idea, You'll make double the money you made from those books!" She said.

"Misty, I didn't make these books to make a cash grab service," Molli said, deadpanning," I made them to show my passion for mysteries."

"Yeah, well, a lot of other people love them, I've even read one guy's review that says he wants to interview you over dinner." Jace said with a smirk.

"EW, Jace, the fuck is wrong with you!?" Molli replied, face redder than a cherry.

"Not in a romantic way, he sounds like he just wants to know how you came up with your little book series in the first place."

"Jace is right, the guy probably just wants to know how you made nearly fourteen books about three people who solve dangerous mysteries" Misty said.

"Guys, come on, You know more than anyone, That I don't like conversations with total strangers." Molli replied.

"So, that didn't stop you from doing a book signing," Misty shot back, "I mean, that one kid practicaly cried when you signed his book while he was hospitalized."

"Yeah, that was pretty sweet, I mean, the look on that kid's face was priceless," Jace added, " You have a knack for this kind of thing."

"Niceness?"

"No, Fame, I mean, you have a spot on the New York best sellers review and you're only 17 years old, I mean how crazy is that?!" Jace exclaimed.

"Guys, look, I get I'm famous, but it's not that big of a deal to make a movie out of all of my books" Molli replied.

Molli looks out the window and sees a decommissioned plane on the runway. She slowly looks back towards the outlet areas, and notices one of the shirts says ' You might be screwed before you know it' with a design of a screwdriver and a little tiny screw on the opposite side. Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze shoot right through her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Molli looked up to see a black man who looked no older than 25.

"Yes?"

" You're the one who wrote 'The Clever Ones' book series, am I right?" He asked.

" Yes, I am, Is…?" She asked before she was cut off.

" Can I ask how you made such a fortune off of a book series that you made since you were 13?"

"Ummmmm… It was just a hobby for me when I wrote them." She answered.

"I can confirm, She was in her room a lot of the time when she was making this series" Jace added.

Suddenly Molli felt the breeze again, stronger than before. She turned and saw a small grease flame come from one of the kitchens, lasting only a few seconds.

"Geez, could they be any less dangerous around here?!" Misty shot.

"Did any of you feel that breeze?" Molli asked, concerningly.

"What breeze?"

"You didn't feel that?"

"Are you ok?" The man asked

Molli looked back around and saw a little kid bashing his toy plane into the ground. A security guard was nearing Molli as she had a look of worry on her face.

"Ma'am, excuse me, Ma'am, Are you ok? Do we need to call a doctor?" The guard asked.

"Molli, What's going on?" Jace asked

Suddenly, the five see a jet liner falling into the building, the rush out but it was too late, the plane had crashed, starting a fire and breaking pillars. The fan of the engine went flying , decapitating a man running away from the crash. A woman was running away from the crash when she tripped on some of the debris and was crushed by larger debris.

The 5 run away towards the stairs until someone pushed away the man into the conveyor belt gears, crushing his head. The now remaining 4 ran towards the stairs, the guard followed until the ground collapsed beneath him, falling into the sharp end of the wing, cutting him in half.

The 3 encounter a woman running towards the stairs. Jace noticed a piece of debris in front of them.

"LADY, WAIT!" Jace exclaimed.

But it was too late the lady tripped and fell onto an open rail.

"Oh shit, fuck this!" Misty shouted.

The 3 rush down the stairs, in a panic, Misty misstepped and fell off the stairs, breaking her neck in the process.

"MISTY!"

The 2 looked up to see the ceiling cracking away.

"We can't stay here, Come on!" Jace shot at his younger sister.

Both of the siblings rush towards the exit, Jace slips and falls over, Molli stopped at the exit as she saw her brother being crushed by falling ceiling debris.

Molli ran out of the airport, she thought she was ok, until she heard an explosion that sent the front part of the jet onto her.

(sorry this is a short chapter, it took me way too long to make this. Don't worry, more will be on the way soon... hopefully)


	2. The Premonition

Chapter two: The Premonition

Molli opened her eyes and panicked a bit. Jace looked at his sister with concern.

"You aight Molli?" He asked.

"Mol, What happened?" Misty asked

Molli looked around the airport again, seeing the decommissioned plane, the foreboding shirt, and the older fan who was interviewing her.

" Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Can we help you?" Jace asked the man.

"We need to get out of here…"

"Did I offend you?" The man asked Molli.

"No, we all need to get out of here, the plane that's coming is gonna crash and kill everyone!" She shouted.

"Molli, What... What are you talking about?" Misty questioned with concern.

"I saw it, I saw the plane crashing and the building collapsed and everyone died!"

"Hey, That isn't funny kid!" Said the man who died first within Molli's vision.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Said the woman who was crushed by the rubble in Molli's vision

"No, It's not, I'm not making a joke here, We all have to leave!"

"Excuse me, Ma'am, what is the issue here?" Said the guard.

"We have to get out of here!!!"

The man had enough and tried to assault Molli. Molli escaped, rushing towards the exit. The others follow suit and ran after her.

Molli and the man were outside, the man slapped and hit Molli.

"You think it's funny to joke about death bitch!?" The man insulted.

"Hey get the fuck off my sister you bastard!" Jace shouted, tackling the man to the ground.

Jace punched and kicked the man who assaulted his sister.

"Molli, what's going on, what Happened?" Misty asked again.

"I SAW THE PLANE CRASHING AND KILLING EVERYONE!!" she screamed.

"Scuse me, ma'am, what crash are you talking about?" Asked the guard.

The gang overheard the disaster going on inside the airport. They see the building collapsing just like Molli said.

"Holy shit, Molli, how… how did you know that was gonna happen?" Her brother asked, shocked about how his sister predicted the disaster.

Molli could only cry as she saw the disaster happen again.

Hours went by as paramedics flooded the scene of the disaster. Molli, Jace, Misty, and the other survivors were huddled around near the police, sorrow and dread filled the air.

After a few minutes, one of the officers approached the gang, feeling what they are feeling.

"Now we have forensics scoping out the area to find probable cause for this situation, but I'd like to ask each of you what you know about this" The officer said.

"Ask the girl who predicted this shit, she knows more than she says" the other man said, giving a disterned look at Molli.

"Look, I already told you, I had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen…"

"Bullshit, how the fuck would someone have a "feeling" about this shit!"

"Hey lay off man, she's already stressed out enough without you piping in!" Jace shot back.

The officer stood between the two before they could fight again.

"Take it easy, take it easy… we've already called your parents or loved ones, they'll be here in a couple hours… in the meantime, I'd suggest you all get along."

The officer left the 8 to introduce themselves.

The fan introduced himself to the young writer.

"I'm Jeremiah wichcom, call me Jeremy…"

"Pleasure, Jace, I'm her older brother, and that's her best friend, Misty" Jace replied.

"Nicole, I work as a manager for a butchery.." The rubble woman introduced.

"Aren't you the kid who wrote the mystery series about three teens who solve mysteries the police wouldn't even touch?" the other woman asked.

"Yes, she is, she's the one… My little sister…" Jace piped.

"Molli, Are you ok?" Misty asked concerningly.

"Molli," The guard asked," As in Molli Shostine?"

Molli stayed quiet, still in shock about her vision. The guard went over and introduced himself to the young girl.

"Ricardo Armando, Ms. Shostine, My family are big fans of your work, My boy was just so happy and shocked when his book was signed by you!" Ricardo exclaimed.

"Wasn't he hospitalized?" Jace asked the guard.

"Yes, he had severe fractures on his lower spine and pelvis, I have to admit you made his entire life that day."

Molli smiled a little, holding back her anxiety. The officer walked up with a mortician with a very "Friendly" face.

"Might I speak to the person who foresaw this, privately?" Asked the mortician, giving a small smug grin on his face.

"That bitch right there," said the man.

The man pointed to Molli, giving a mean look to her as she stood up, and walked with the mortician.

"William bludworth, I clean up after his design…"

"His design?" Molli asked.

"Death's design," Bludworth replied," He doesn't like people like you, people who... cheat his design…"

"What do you mean?" She asked, more concerningly.

"I'll tell you more later, for now, I need to get back to work."

Bloodworth walked away from Molli, leaving the girl to question what he meant by his words.


	3. Clues to survival

Chapter Three: Clues to survival

It had been a few days since the airport disaster, Molli had been up all that time researching the event. She had come across many disasters blogs describing what happened just like the airport incident.

"Death's design…. So, that's what he meant." Molli said to herself.

She kept reading the blog post, she noticed a paragraph saying something that scared her more.

_'If death is cheated, he will kill the ones who defied his design.'_

"So, we were never meant to survive?"

She kept reading the paragraph.

_'death won't just kill the ones who cheat his design, he will pick them off one by one, in the order they were meant to die in.'_

"In the order they were supposed to die?" Molli asked herself.

Molli looked at her phone, scared about what she read. She picked it up and called Misty.

Misty picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Misty, you did happen to get the numbers of the others who survived with us, right?" She asked.

"All but that asshole who assaulted you."

"Can you call them and tell them to meet us at the memorial tomorrow?" Molli asked,"I have something to tell you all."

"I'll see what I can do" Misty answered.

Molli hung up.

The next day

Molli and Jace were sitting up towards the front of the memorial, Ricardo, Jeremy, Nichole, and the other woman walked up to the siblings, Misty came close behind them.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us Molli?" Misty asked her friend.

"Guys…. I don't think we were supposed to survive the disaster…"

"What?!" Her brother exclaimed.

"What do you mean, you saved our lives, now you're saying we're useless?" Nichole piped.

"No… no, I mean, something told me we were gonna die, so I got us out, but, I put us all at a great risk of death again" Molli answered.

"How?" Jeremy asked.

"I was up for the past few days researching the airport incident, and I came across a blog about the Northbay bridge, flight 180, Route 23, the Mckinley carnival, and the McKinley raceway, People like me had a premonition about the accidents that happened there," Molli replied," All of the survivors of those incidents, died in the order they would have died if they had stayed during the disasters, unless someone else intervened, then death would skip them and move onto the next on the list."

"So because we survived, we're all going to die?" The other woman asked exaggeratedly.

"Not unless we can break the chain, by looking for clues to how the next person will die."

"This has to be a joke, I mean, death's list, come on." Nichole piped

"What if it's real, what if death had a list and we were all on it?" Jace questioned," How would we find out any clues on how the next person was gonna die?"

Misty looks at Molli, a lightbulb going off inside her head.

"Your books!"

"What about them Misty?" Molli asked.

"In some of your books, people died in certain mysterious occurrences!"

"That's right!" Jace exclaimed.

"So, we have to put our faith in her writing?" The other woman asked.

"Do we have a choice?"

The 6 walk over to the other man's job near the construction site for a new building.

" Hey, Micky, your wives are here, Ha ha!" Said one of the workers.

The man stopped working to see the 6 survivors at his work.

"God Dammit, what do you want now bitch?" Micky shouted.

"We need to talk to you, you're in danger." Molli replied.

The man walked up to the writer, angry about her unclear premonition.

"The fuck you mean I'm in danger?" He asked

"She means your first up on death's list" Jace answered.

"Hey fuck you kid!"

"No, he's right, you were the first one to die in my premonition, we came to get you away from danger!"

"Bitch, I am around dangerous equipment all damn day, if I was gonna die I would've died a long time ago!"

The man walked away, not noticing Molli wasn't leaving. Micky then noticed a nut on the ground, wondering which bolt was loose.

Molli looked at Micky in horror as she recalled one of the scenes in her books.

"Jason was too late to notice the act of sabotage in the construction site, ending in his death"

"LOOK OUT!"

Micky looked to the side only to be sideswiped by a wrecking ball and breaking his head on the girders.

Molli screamed bloody murder as she witness death claim his first victim.

"Oh my God, fuck!" Misty screamed.

Hours later, the police arrived again, looking at Molli suspiciously.

"Explain how this happened again?" The officer questioned.

"I told you already, I had a feeling that he was going to die" Molli replied.

"Sir, you are not going to believe this."

"Believe what?" The officer asked his forensic friend.

"Sir, what happened here was impossible…" he said

"How was this impossible?"

"Sir, I could replicate this dozens of times, and I wouldn't be able to recreate what happened here."

The officer looked back at Molli.

"Some feeling huh?" He said.

The police walked into his car, and drove away from the scene.

"So, it is real, death's list exists, and we're all on it" Jace said, sweat running down his worried face.


	4. Death's Retribution

Chapter 4: Death's retribution

Molli, Jace, and Misty were sitting on the couch at Misty's house. Molli couldn't stop sighing from how terrifying death's design was. Jace stood up and walked away to go to the bathroom.

"Why is this happening," Misty asked, "What have we done to deserve this?"

"Misty, please, we all feel dreadful about this."

"But It doesn't make sense," Misty said," Why are forced to die, no questions asked!?"

"Misty, I wish I could tell you but…."

She was cut off from a news report talking about the airport incident.

"A new record breaking four hundred seventy people are confirmed dead from the McKinley airport disaster, not among them, were eight survivors who removed themselves from the airport before the disaster occurred, FBI and CIA are restricting access to any records of the incident, due to the case being incomplete and evidence being little to none at the current time…"

"So they're just gonna keep this quiet?!" Jace asked, walking back from the bathroom.

"So far, yes…" Molli replied.

"Fucking bullshit, Why can't we just stop this from happening!?" Misty snapped.

Molli thought about Misty's words and a lightbulb popped into her head.

"That Coroner, he told me Death didn't like cheaters, maybe he knows something about this!"

"What would that guy know about death itself?" Jace asked.

"Well, it's better than just sitting here and doing nothing!" Molli exclaimed.

Misty gets up and walks towards the door.

"You better be right about this Molli."

McKinley medical center

The trio walked up towards the entrance, Bludworth looked like he was waiting for them.

"William Bludworth?"

Bludworth looked towards the trio, smiling his devilish smile.

"Molli Shostine, I'm surprised you made it, I thought I would have to clean up after his work with you."

"That's…. Creepy…" Misty piped.

"Please, follow me…"

The trio walk with Bludworth into the morgue, looking creepy and dreadful.

"Might I ask why you came here?" Bludworth questioned.

"Before, when you told me Death didn't like cheaters, you meant he doesn't like people who prevent their demise, right?" Molli asked.

"Correct"

"So can you tell us how we can stop all of this?" Molli asked.

"How do we prevent these crazy accidents from killing us?!" Jace piped.

"I'm sorry, but when it comes to death, there are no accidents, no coincidences, no mishaps, and no escapes."

"Well then obviously you're wrong, we did escape death…" Misty interrupted.

"But only for a few precious moments, death had to draw a new design because of what you three and those others did."

"So then tell us how we can stop death, we can't just keep intervening forever" Molli exclaimed.

"... Well then perhaps if you were to intervene with three people's deaths in a row, the chain may break, but only when the next person will die…"

"So, just save three people before they die?" Jace asked.

"Why three in a row?" Misty asked as well.

"Well, tell me when you know…." Bludworth replied.

Bludworth walked away, leaving the three to question what they heard.

"What a dick… got nothing but cryptic answers…"

"No…. We got what we came for, now we just have to find Nichole, and the right book…" Molli said.

The three walk out of the hospital.

"So, in order to stop Death, we need to intervene three people's deaths in a row… but how would we know when and where their death will occur?" Misty asked.

Molli gasped as she remembered what Nichole said about her occupation.

"Nichole said she works as a butchery manager."

"Ok, so we know where… but how is she gonna die?" Jace asked his sister.

"In one of my books, a girl died after she was too late to stop an intruder breaking in and stabbing her in the head!"

"So, we head for the local butchery?" Misty asked.

"If we wanna get a head start and stop death's design…" Molli answered.

Greene street butchery

"So let me get this straight, I'm next?" Nichole asked.

"Yes, but we can stop all of this if we intervene three times in a row on Death's list," Molli replied, " Please you have to believe us…"

" Look, even if Death had a plan, why would he work in a certain order?" Nichole asked.

Molli shrugged.

"Well, I think you have the wrong person…"

"LOOK OUT!!!" Shouted one of the butchers

A cleaver flies into the air and embeds itself into Nichole's face. The three teens look in horror as Death claimed it's second victim.

Half hour later

Molli, Jace, and Misty sat over near the window of the butchery, a look of both horror and dread filled their faces as police and FBI surrounded the butchery.

"Ok, first it was the airport, then the construction site, now here," the officer said, " You're connected to these 'accidents', just tell us, did you kill her or not?"

"No!"

The officer looks at the writer with a suspicious look.

"No officer, we didn't, she had another feeling about Nichole, so she came to warn her" Jace replied.

"Well then, I'll be watching you three…"

(Sorry it took me so long to write this, I've had some very difficult times due to family life, and the fact I wanted to finish DW: TRF(Doctor Who: The Remnant Files) I promise to finish this when I can.)


End file.
